Rebellion
by Brambleblood
Summary: Hawkstar was a good leader, or so she thought. Her own daughter will have a destiny far greater than she has ever known, and she'll need all the help she can get. First Fanfic, so please be patient with me!
1. Chapter 1

Rebellion

**Clan Allegiances**

_**ThunderClan**_

**Leader:** Hawkstar- Light gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy:** Tigerfire- dark brown she-cat with an orange tail

**Medicine Cat: **Graycloud- Light gray tom with crystal blue eyes

**Apprentice:** Lightpaw- Light brown she-cat with darker flecks

_**Warriors**_

Splashpelt- calico she-cat with black tail and black patch over eye

Silverhawk- whitish silver tabby she-cat with green eyes and black tail tip

Silverfire- beautiful gray she-cat with darker orange flecks

_**Apprentice**_**:** Wolfpaw- dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Iceclaw- white she-cat with light brown tabby paws and a black tail

Ravenheart- black tabby tom with white flecks

_**Apprentice**_**:** Oakpaw- brown tom with white belly, chest and front paws

Barkpelt- brown tabby tom with bright green eyes

Stormwing- smoky gray tabby tom with black tipped ears

_**Apprentice**_**:** Blazepaw- orange she-cat with white underbelly

Lightningfur- golden tabby tom with yellow streak down back

_**Apprentice**_**:** Blackpaw- white tom with black stripes

Lilacfur- bluish gray she-cat with amber eyes

_**Apprentice**_**:** Redpaw- reddish brown she-cat with white muzzle

Thrushpelt- Dark tabby tom with blue eyes

Lionfire- Golden brown tom with glowing amber eyes

_**Queens**_

Hawkstar- mother to Ravenheart's kits- Nightkit, and Firekit

Blazepaw- expecting Stormwing's kits

Lilacfur- mother to Lightningfur's kits- Sunkit, Ebonykit, and Lilykit

_**WindClan**_

**Leader:** Gorsestar- mottled brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Deputy:** Nightwing- dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Crowheart- brown tabby tom with black patch over heart

_**Warriors**_

Whitepatch- light brown she-cat with white patches

Ashwing- dark gray tabby tom with white tail tip

Poppyclaw- reddish brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Mistylight- light blue she-cat with blue eyes

Stonefrost- dark gray tom with white back and front paws

Batwing- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Heatherfur- light brown she-cat with white tail

Hareflight- brownish gray tabby she-cat with black patches

_**Queens**_

Heatherfur- mother to Batwing's kits- Buzzardkit, and Rabbitkit

Mistylight- expecting Ashwing's kits

Nightwing- mother to Gorsestar's kits- Skykit, Kestrelkit, and Goldenkit

_**RiverClan**_

**Leader:** Troutstar- light blue she-cat with white underbelly

**Deputy: **Grassfire- grayish tom with green eyes and orange paws

**Medicine Cat:** Starshine- bright yellow tom with green eyes

_**Warriors**_

Willowstripe- gray tabby she-cat with dark stripes and green eyes

Dawnclaw- dark gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Blueclaw- bluish gray tom with darker flecks

Pebbletail- gray tabby tom with brown spots

Vinetail- dark brown tom with amber eyes

Ivyclaw- white and brown spotted she-cat with yellow eyes

Darktail- light blue tom with darker tail

Pounceclaw- tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Seedfire- dark brown tom with yellow eyes

_**Queens**_

Pounceclaw- mother to Darktail's kits- Harekit, Heronkit, and Cranekit

Troutstar- expecting Grassfire's kits

_**ShadowClan**_

**Leader:** Pinestar- black tabby she-cat with lighter flecks

**Deputy:** Starlingflight- dark brown tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Fawncloud- light brown she-cat with white spots on her back

_**Warriors**_

Nightmask- black tom with white fur covering face

Flamescar- orange tabby tom with scar on left shoulder

Dawnclaw- light grey she-cat with orange stripes

Littleheart- dark blue tabby tom, born with small heart for a Clan cat

Scorchtail- gray she-cat with no tail fur

Cedarfur- light brown tabby tom with reddish flecks

_**Apprentice:**_ Wolfpaw- grayish blue tom with orange flecks

Frostheart- white and black tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Smokewing- dark gray tom with white patches

Talonfire- dark brown she-cat with orange flecks

_**Queens**_

Frostheart- mother to Cedarfur's kits: Yellowkit, Tigerkit, and Firekit

Pinestar- expecting Starlingflight's kits


	2. Chapter 2

The moon was shining brightly over the island. Tonight was the Gathering. ThunderClan was the last to arrive and take their seats at the base of the Great Oak. "Hawkstar, you're late." Pinestar declared. "I know, we had an unfortunate turn of events in our territory, which you will all know about when it is my turn to speak."

"Okay, Troutstar, will you begin?"

"Of course. RiverClan has had a very prosperous greenleaf. Also, we have chased a fox out of our territory and it headed for WindClan territory, you might want to watch out for it."

"Thank you Troutstar, WindClan has nothing to report."

"Same for ShadowClan."

"ThunderClan has had a hard time with Twolegs this greenleaf, and one of our kits has died Sunkit is now a member of StarClan."

"Thank you, Hawkstar, it is sad when a kit dies, the Gathering is at an end."

_For now, _Hawkstar thought. _Just wait for the next Gathering, by then, I will be ruling all of the Clans._


	3. Chapter 3

"Blazepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Blazepaw, from this moment, you will be known as Blazepelt. StarClan honors your strength and intelligence and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan!"

"Blazepelt! Blazepelt!"

The Clan welcomed Blazepelt by calling out her warrior name, and the Clan surrounded her to congratulate her, as well as her mate, Stormwing, who was happy to father her kits and they would be coming any time now.

"Let's see, Blazepelt, Stormwing, Graycloud, Lilacfur, Tigerfire, Lightningfur, and Silverhawk, you will come to the Gathering."

As Hawkstar led her Clan to the Gathering, they stopped to see if Blazepelt's kits were coming, because she complained of pains in her belly, and was falling behind. They weren't so ThunderClan moved on. When they got to the island, Hawkstar was second to get there and she quickly decided that tonight was the night to put her plan in motion.

"Tigerfire, come here, and bring the Clan."

"I wanted to tell you all that tonight is the night that ThunderClan rules the forest. Tigerfire, you will guard the entrance, along with Stormwing, Blazepelt, you will stay close to me, Lilacfur, you will fight the deputies with Graycloud. Are we all understood?"

As the other leaders got to the clearing, Hawkstar decided that she would take her turn first. As she spoke, she thought on how she was going to kill all of the leaders, and then their deputies. When the Gathering was just about over, Hawkstar stood up and killed Pinestar.

"Hawkstar, what have you done!?" Troutstar yowled.

"I am taking this forest for TigerClan!" she answered as she killed Troutstar.

As Gorsestar tried to leave, Tigerfire killed him and his deputy as well as anyone that tried to get past him and Stormwing. Lilacfur and Graycloud killed the other deputies and then turned to the fight, making sure that no one tried to leave. When everyone was too scared to leave, Hawkstar addressed the crowd.

"You now belong to TigerClan! Either join us, or die. Any resistance will be met with death to the one who begins it. Now, all apprentices will be in ThunderClan camp, along with their mentors. Warriors you will stay in your own camps. Queens and kits will stay where they are, medicine cats will stay in their own camps, my deputy, Tigerfire and I will stay on the island."

"Tigerfire, will you, Lilacfur, and Stormwing spread the news throughout the rest of the Clans?"

As the 3 warriors left, Blazepelt began to kit.

"Graycloud, Blazepelt is kitting!" Hawkstar yowled.

As Blazepelt kitted, Stormwing got back from RiverClan, and rushed to her side as she welcomed her four kits to the new Clan.

"They are beautiful, two toms and two she-kits."

"The little tom that looks like you will be Wingkit, the other tom will be Cinderkit, the she-kit that looks like me will be Lionkit, and the other she-kit will be Fernkit."

Tigerfire had returned by now and reported that all went well and everyone was moved, along with the new rules that were told to the other cats. She said that there was a little resistance at first from ShadowClan but she quickly suppressed it, killing Scorchtail and Littleheart.

When Hawkstar made her and Tigerfire's nests, they quickly went to sleep.


End file.
